


Cold Feet

by dee_thehoneybee



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Brightwell, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_thehoneybee/pseuds/dee_thehoneybee
Summary: “You’re the one that complains I’m always cold.”“I said your hands were cold, not your feet.”“My feet are also cold,” she deadpanned.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous: Would you be willing to write something with 9. "Oh, so you're stealing my socks now?" or maybe some angst/whump?? Or go crazy? Throw in some Brightwell?

“Oh, so you’re stealing my socks now?”

There was no doubt about it. Malcolm smiled to himself as he watched Dani walk across his apartment floor in a pair of thick wool socks that definitely didn’t belong to her.

“You’re the one that complains I’m always cold.”

“I said your hands were cold, not your feet.”

“My feet are also cold,” she deadpanned.

“Can’t argue with that.”

“Besides, if you didn’t keep your apartment ten below zero, I wouldn’t have to steal your stuff.”

“You could always leave if you don’t like it.”

“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Malcolm smiled again. It had been a few days since Gil sent him home for “rest and relaxation” as he had called it. But Malcolm had too many thoughts running through his brain and he couldn’t bear it alone. 

Dani had offered her company shortly after Malcolm let his nurse go. A tingling in the back of his brain suggested his mother was to thank. He couldn’t help but overhear their conversation a few days prior about a lack of friends and poor eating habits. Still, he was thankful to have her around. It made things just a little more bearable.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” Dani promised.


End file.
